Talk:Garen/@comment-5732636-20140429040022/@comment-5955640-20140429053245
This is kind of hard one. Those champs are high harass. is occasional poke, is sustained ranged harass, and halts you to a full stop to unload his kit on you any chance he gets. * Teemo can get his butt kicked by anyone willing to put on a and just rush him at that point. Seriously. Hexdrinker will win you fights against Teemo if you are a playing a bruiser or a really strong duelist with sustain you can take Teemo. Alternatively, you could go proxy on Teemo if you wanted to play as Singed. * Kayle is semi duelist. Her safe harass is through her only hitting you when her E is up. I like to call Kayle a whittler because she shaves off your armor one hit at a time. Her damage is almost entirely AP even though it's hybrid and her scalings are mostly hybrid as well. Being tanky sort of won't help if you don't have the range to counter attack her with. Having a ranged spell as well helps a lot. But what really hurts her is diving her with CC on top. Her ultimate jukes kills but it doesn't allow for her to be invulnerable to CC. Stun ruins her escape or her chance at winning duels by juking death for a second or more. ** Keep in mind with how she's building. If she is going AP it's going to be harder to rush her and again. Might want to buy Hexdrinker although if you are a strong sustain champ Spirit Visage will do you great favors. If she is building AD she will probably go for AS as well and you need to watch out for the heavy DPS she can lay on you once she gets Nashor's Tooth or Guinsoo's Rageblade. (Or both!) At that point you want to either wear something that reduces attack speed or be a champ that reduces attack speed. I know you can't figure out something like that in champion select so just be aware of the trinity of anti-autoattack armor ( , , and ) * Ryze. Well. Straight up. You can't play a champ without a gap closer against a good Ryze. He'll trap you with the box and slap you with his mana. He will build Rod of Ages as soon as he can and Frozen Heart as well. He's gonna farm and be really difficult for a fighter to deal with even with a gap closer. You are gonna wanna go ranged on this one. Keep in mind. Hexdrinker will help after level six when he gets a bit bursty assuming he's got the Catalyst or Glacial Shroud on him. Again. WIth self sustain comes Spirit Visage. But I actually should say that you should go assassin on this one. Hard rush. Super bursty. Just as much harass. Yasuo perhaps. I'm thinking Zed, more like. If you got the skills for it. Talon. Nothing ruins a chain mage like him like a bit of silence when you are in vital range. Speaking of range. Only his Q is above 600. 600 is the range at which Ashe and Annie can auto attack you. Keep that in mind when figuring out just how much space you want to be when facing him. So here are the champions I would prescribe you. * Teemo: Renekton, Cho'gath, Xin Zhao, Lee Sin, Riven, Tryndamere, Proxy Singed. Mordekaiser, Yorick, Jax, Fiora, Irelia, Jayce, Shyvana, Pantheon, Talon, Gragas, Aatrox * Kayle: Renekton, Riven, Jax, Fiora, Irelia, Jayce, Zac, Kennen, Shyvana, Lee Sin, Olaf, Darius, Malphite, Yorick, Xin Zhao, Zed (your ult and hers have around the same duration: trigger her ult before you Death Mark on her and it will go through) Yasuo, Pantheon, Gragas * Ryze: Yorick, Irelia, Jayce, Pantheon, Zac, Swain (yes, Swain top) Kennen, Olaf, Zed, Urgot (you heard me, I said Urgot) Yasuo, Talon, Kassadin (mid lane is now top lane) Gragas, Viktor Try to figure out what you can use best based on your experience with those champs and taking into account the basic items you will need to combat or counter those paticular champs. You have a great list to use but you may find none or all of them to be effective. Such as the case. I would use Rumble against all three of them but only because I'm really confident in playing as Rumble and in all honesty. Isn't a counter to any of them. I didn't list Rumble for such reasons.